Big wolf theory
by qwerty
Summary: In this story Leonard becomes a werewolf, Penny gets a stalker see what happens if they can make it. This is a Leonard and Penny story.
1. Chapter 1

My big bad wolf.

Hello there everybody I don't own the big bang characters, I wish I did though, also the other characters are my own work. This story is an AU set in the first series before Leonard and Penny went out on a date. I should also mention that I don't know Penny's last name so I made one up.

****

Leonard walks into his apartment covered in mud, glasses broke, cloths ripped and torn. He drops his bag on the floor before crashing on the couch. Two seconds after these a knock at the door.

Leonard, tired: "**Go away.**"

From behind the door: "**Leonard it's me Penny I got your mail."**

Leonard gets up and opens the door.

Leonard, Happy to see her: **"Oh thanks Penny for this, but I thought I gave you a key before I left?" **

Penny, a little annoyed: **"I lost it again, Sheldon said the only way I could use his was if I put a down payment first."**

Leonard, smiles: **"I have an extra one in my room I'll get for you; I'll just take a sec."**

Leonard walks off to his room to find the key.

Penny: **"So how was this, whatever it was your department did?"**

Leonard comes back in with a spare key, **"I got lost in the woods, bite by some wolf which caused me to fall into a river and spent the rest of the week getting over the cold I got from when it rained, so all in all not one of the best team building trips I've had."**

Penny: **"Yeah I was kinda wondering about your outfit." **

Sheldon enters and sees them: **"Penny, Leonard I refuse to interact with ether of you until I receive a sincere apology."**

Leonard: **"Sheldon what am I apologizing for?"**

Sheldon: **"I'm sorry that does not sound like an apology, Good night?"**

Sheldon goes to his room in a huff.

Penny, explains: **"You weren't here for Halo night and they ask me to fill in."**

Leonard, understanding: **"I suppose I'll say sorry in the morning."**

Somebody knocks on the door. Penny goes to open the door.

Penny: **"Oh crap on a cracker I forgot about Steve."**

Before Leonard can ask who, she opens the door to a guy and kisses him passionately.

Penny: **"Sorry Steve I was catching up with Leonard."**

Steve, extends a hand to Leonard: **"Hi I'm Steve you must be Leonard."**

Leonard, shakes his hand: **"Oh there are times when I wish I weren't."**

Steve, ignoring Leonard: **"We better get moving if we're going to make the show, babe." **

Penny: **"Great, Bye Leonard."**

Both Penny and Steve leave the apartment to catch their show. Leaving Leonard to think about the fact that Penny is seeing someone who isn't him, without saying a word he decides to call it a night and go to bed.

----

Leonard is fast asleep and dreaming.

In his dream he is running on a sunset beach towards Penny and she is running towards him arms open. As they reach each other Penny runs straight past Leonard and into Steve's arms they kiss and walk off together. Leonard humiliated and depressed starts to walk away when the sand starts shaking; a giant wolfs head forms out of the sand. It first looks at Penny and Steve, then at Leonard. The head comes down on Steve first and eats him whole, after it turns to face Penny as she tries to run away. Without a seconds hesitation Leonard jumps at the wolf's head and lands on it.

The head explodes in ball of sand, as Leonard lands back on the sand he realizes that he is in the body of a werewolf now. Penny looks at him with a mixture of shock and horror. Leonard turns to run from her but stops when he sees three men looking at him with anger and hate. One made of sliver, the second of leaches and the third is covered in fire. Leonard snarls before he attacks the three.

----

Leonard, wakes up startled: **"AAAARREEEEE" **

Leonard, while rubbing his throat: **"Just a bad dream, that's all it was."**

Leonard gets out of his bed to get a drink, when he notices his shorts and shirt are shredded to pieces.

Leonard, puzzled: **"Okay that's a little weird."**

Leonard opens the fridge and pours himself a tall glass of orange juice. He downs all of it in one and pours himself another. He does this again and again until he has drunk everything drinkable in the fridge.

After a quick glance at the living room clock he decides to go and get some thing else to drink from the local shop.

A.N Okay kids that's the first chapter done. All I ask of you is that if you leave a bad review make it constructive, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter 2, as always I don't own the big bang theory characters.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

In the shop Leonard is in the line to pay the clerk a bottle of water.

Clerk: **"That's two fifty, dude."**

Leonard pays the clerk, when an old lady walks up to them.

Old lady: **"Excuse me I seem to have lost my earring, have any of you seen it?"**

The Leonard sees it on the floor and picks it up. With in a second of holding it he feels his hand burning; quickly he drops it on the counter. Both the clerk and old lady look at him oddly.

Old lady, gratefully: **"Oh thank you young man, this was a gift from my husband for our silver anniversary; it's pure silver you see." **

Leonard just grabs his drink and leaves quickly.

As he exits the shop he looks at his hand, it has a burn mark the shape of the ear ring. Out of nowhere he hears an ear shattering sound like a high pitched whistle. He looks across the street to see a man with a dog and dog whistle, as soon as the man stops blowing on the whistle the pain stops. Leonard looks around and sees nobody else heard the whistle.

----

A few hours later Leonard is sitting in the living room. Starring his hand trying to explain how the silver burnt him.

In walks Sheldon and goes to make himself a bowel of cereals, without saying a word.

Leonard, remembering: **"Alright Sheldon fine, I'm sorry for not being here to play Halo."**

Sheldon, Satisfied: **"I accept your apology, despite the fact that it sounds insincere."**

Leonard, sarcastically: **"Thank you, I appreciate your forgiveness."**

Sheldon looks in the fridge.

Sheldon, unhappy: **"Leonard you drank everything in our fridge, what am I supposed to have with my breakfast now."**

Leonard: **"Just have it dry for today, think of it as an experiment."**

Sheldon: **"Thomas Edison flying a kite was an experiment; this would be an act of madness."**

Leonard, giving up: **"Fine, I'll go and see if Penny has some milk."**

Leonard knocks on penny's door and Steve opens it.

Steve: **"Yeah?"**

Leonard, still a little intimidated: **"Oh hi Steve, err can I borrow some milk?" **

Steve, not to bothered: **"Sure Penny just went to pick some stuff up she should be back soon, Listen I got to get home and change before work, can you tell her I'll call her later?"**

Leonard, not believing what he is hearing: **"Okay, but I can't see five minutes making any differences?"**

Steve, already on his way down the stairs: **"Tell that to my boss, listen don't worry just wait inside for her to come back, see you later."**

Leonard decides to check the fridge for some milk while he waits. The only thing his search turns up is a battery in the fridge.

Leonard, to himself: **"That's not too odd in the slightest."**

Penny enters the room happily: "**I'm having the best day I swear."**

Penny, noticing Leonard: **"Hay Leonard, where's Steve?"**

Leonard: **"He said he needed to go to work."**

Penny, a little upset: **"Oh guess he needed to be there."**

Leonard, lying poorly: **"You know he's probably got some department meeting that only he can deal with."**

Penny, gratefully: **"You know what I bet your right; I mean he's a fireman so it's probably a charity thing, right?"**

Leonard, agreeing: **"Right, he's probably organizing a carwash for the local hospital."**

Sheldon, walks up to them: **"Leonard, I am gravely in need of milk for my cereal."**

Leonard: **"Fine Sheldon, Penny can we borrow some milk please?"**

Penny: **"Leonard I thought you couldn't have dairy stuff?"**

Leonard: **"Well the milk was already gone and I drank everything else we had in our fridge last night." **

Penny, looks at Leonard's hand surprised: **"Leonard your hand, what happened?"**

Sheldon, impatiently: **"You know in this amount of time I could have gone out and milked a herd of cows."**

Penny hands Sheldon the milk.

Sheldon, satisfied: **"Thank you, that wasn't so hard now was it?"**

Penny, getting annoyed**: "Sheldon if you don't get out, I'll shove that milk where the sun never shines."**

Sheldon, confused: **"You mean the planet Pluto?"**

Leonard, humorously: **"Sheldon I think she means Urines."**

Sheldon, not getting it: **"Why would NASA let you send some milk up in a space shuttle?"**

Leonard, trying to help: **"Sheldon just let it go, please?"**

Sheldon, thinking it over: **"No I'm going to call NASA and tell them not send milk up on the next shuttle, it has no scientific merit."**

Penny, happily: **"Bye Sheldon."**

Leonard looks at his hand again deep in thought.

Penny, concerned: **"So Leonard what happened to your hand?"**

Leonard, Honestly **"Oh it's err it's nothing I picked up an ear ring; it was probably next to a heating conductor or something and it did this."**

Penny, Smiles: **"Ok I'll make you a deal, you go over lines with me and I'll make some breakfast?"**

Leonard: **"You got that audition that's great what's the part?"**

Penny, smiling with joy: **"I got the lead role, can you believe it?"**

Leonard, happy for her: **"Great what's the Play?"**

Penny hands him the script while she makes a start on breakfast.

Penny: **"It's basically Beauty and the Beast, in modern day setting."**

Leonard: **"So where do we start from?"**

Penny points to a point on the page.

Leonard, reading from the script: **"Err ok here we go, 'Bell what are you doing here you must leave'."**

Penny: **"No Papa my car is waiting outside."**

Leonard, trying to do a scary voice: **"Roar what're you doing here, in my home Roar again." **

Penny: **"Please sir wont you let my papa go, take me instead he doesn't have much time left?"**

Leonard, reading from the script: **"Monster is thinking it over, and then you say."**

Penny: **"I will take his place and stay here."**

Leonard, looking scared: **"And then you sing, oh how nice err Penny is it just you or the cast members on stage singing?"**

Penny: **"It'll be a group of us. Also I know it's a lot to ask but could you; Howard, Raj and Sheldon come to opening night, for some moral support."**

Leonard, knowing how much it means to her: **"Okay fine."**

----

On the opening night the guys are just taking their seats to watch the show.

Sheldon, excitedly: **"I can hardly believe it Stephan Hawking is going to be doing a reading of his new book followed by a questions section I have Goosebumps."**

Howard, looking around: **"You know this audience doesn't strike me the intellectual type."**

Leonard pulls out some earplugs and hands them out.

Leonard: **"Here put these in?"**

Raj, confused: **"Why, then we won't able to hear the man speak?"**

Leonard: **"Yeah about that, the part about Stephan Hawking I made up, the reason as to why I said that was because Penny has a lead role in the play and she wanted some moral support." **

Howard, suspiciously: **"What are the ear plugs for then?"**

Leonard, whispers: **"She's going to sing a duet." **

All three of them get up to leave.

Leonard, firmly: **"Now hold on a second, If you leave now your going to have to come up with a lie and don't forget how that went last time."**

Howard and Raj both look at Sheldon, then sit down.

Leonard, happily: **"Good here's the script just pick a part and tell her that was the part you liked the most."**

----

After the show the guys are waiting for Penny at the bar.

Leonard: **"Now remember everyone be positive."**

Sheldon: **"About what exactly, the fact that it's over or my hearing is still working."**

Howard, looking around: **"How about all the smoking hot babes?"**

An attractive woman walks past them.

Howard: "**Boys if I'm not back soon pick me up from her place in the morning."**

Howard walks after the woman.

Penny walks over to them holding some flowers.

Penny, excited: **"Hay guys, so what did you think?"**

Sheldon: **"My favorite part was at the end."**

Raj whispers something to Leonard.

Leonard: **"Raj agrees with Sheldon that had him on the edge of his seat."**

Penny: **"Oh thank you Raj you to Sheldon."**

Leonard: **"Nice flowers Penny where did they come from?"**

Penny: **"Yeah I think they're from Steve, but It had a really weird note, here read it."**

Leonard, reading the card out loud: "**To my queen, may our love last longer then our mortal lives, yours forever until our blood becomes one."**

Sheldon, sarcastically: **"Well that's not odd in the slightest."**

----

Back at the apartment Sheldon and Leonard walk in when the phone rings.

Sheldon picks it up: **"Hello? Yes just a second please. Leonard it's for you."**

Leonard, wondering: **"Who is it?"**

Sheldon: **"Did you hear me ask who it was?"**

Leonard takes the phone: **"Hello?"**

Voice on the other end of the line: **"Leonard Hofstadter don't talk just listen, you were recently bitten by something. Had any burns from silver, hearing stared to pickup dog whistles. I'm on the roof of your building get up here now and I'll explain everything." **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

That's all for now please let me know what you think of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is another chapter, as always I don't own the big bang theory characters, but I do own my own.

Leonard is on the roof, looking around.

Leonard: "**Hello anyone there?**"

A man steps out of the shadows: **"My name is David, which was the first question you were going to ask me correct?"**

Leonard, still a little puzzled: **"Well I'm pleased to meet you David."**

David: **"As I'm pleased to meet you?"**

Leonard: **"So you know what's going on with me?"**

David, calmly: **"Your becoming a Lycanthrope or a werewolf, I still have to determine which one and act accordingly."**

Leonard stairs at him for a second then starts laughing: **"Did somebody put you up to this?"**

David: **"No and I'm not on any medication before you ask."**

Leonard, still unconvinced: **"Well maybe you should get some, Bye."**

David, starting to get a little frustrated: "**Woke up with a cold sweet after a dream that felt odd, then you was unbelievably dehydrated."**

Leonard, trying to convince himself: **"It's impossible the supernatural doesn't exist."**

David: **"Look I know the supernatural is some thing that isn't supposed to exist but it does exist."**

Leonard, face frozen in fear: **"You're serous aren't you? Well is their any cure?"**

David, thinking out loud: **"Well in retrospect, I could shoot you in the head with a silver bullet."**

Leonard, horrified: **"Maybe that would be the safest thing, no it's ridicules it can't be true."**

David: **"So that's how it's going to be."**

David grabs Leonard and throws him off the side of the building and jumps off himself. Leonard lands on the ground on all four's, David lands next to him standing up like he just jumped off a step.

David, calmly: **"Get up your embarrassing me." **

Leonard, angrily: **"You just throw me off a building what is your problem!"**

David: **"Leonard look at your hands."**

Leonard looks at his hands and sees they look more like very hairy claws.

David: "**Think calm and happy thoughts, and it will go away."**

As soon as Leonard calmed down his hands returned to normal.

David, looking around: **"Tell you what? I'll fill you in over a drink, come on I think there's a bar round the corner."**

----

In the bar David is sitting at a table waiting, Leonard comes over and joins him.

David: **"Are you feeling any better after throwing up?"**

Leonard: **"Yeah a little, so I'm really a werewolf?"**

David: **"There is a difference between Lycanthrope or lycan for short and a werewolf."**

Leonard, curiously: "**Really what's that?"**

David:** A werewolf has no control over himself; he's like a rabid dog, attacks and kills who ever crosses his path. With a lycan we can control ourselves to a point where we can even control the change.**"

Leonard, surprised: **"Seriously?" **

David: **"Think of it like taking a crap, you can hold it in and force it out when you want."**

Leonard: **"So I won't be eating people?"**

David: **"No just eat a few steaks every once in a while you'll be fine."**

Leonard, a little relieved: **"I'll get some tomorrow from the store, wait how come I still need my glasses?"**

David: **"Your body is the same as before, you'll still have to wear glasses, you had an allergy before you were bitten then you have it now."**

Leonard: **"So what's the difference?"**

David: **"Well now you're stronger faster, hearing is a little better in this form and you already know about the building jumping thing."**

Leonard: **"Like a super hero."**

David gives him a card: **"Sure whatever wolf boy, if you need me or have any other questions here's my number?"**

Leonard: **"Come to think of it I have got one more question, who do you work for?"**

David: **"Good question, I work for a council of lycans, five of the oldest around, they decide on how to keep things ticking over nicely while we live in the shadows of mankind."**

Leonard: **"So what's your job?"**

David, ashamed: **"I'm a trouble shooter, I find out if someone will be trouble and I shoot them, See you around Leonard."**

Leonard, quickly: **"Hay what about my dream?"**

David as he walks away: **"I got no clue; sorry you're on your own."**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**A/N Okay I know this one is short but**

**I felt it was a good place to end the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any characters in this except David and Maggie.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Leonard is in his bed wide awake starring at the ceiling. He gets out and walks back and fourth.

Leonard, talking to himself: **"Ok if this what I am now I might as well practice."**

He takes a deep breath closes his eyes and tries to make himself change. After a few seconds he opens his eyes and sees nothing has changed.

Leonard enters the kitchen and starts to make himself a sandwich. He looks at the couch and smiles, remembering the time Penny kissed him. For some reason she drank a lot of alcoholic at her Halloween party, the odd part was he had never seen her drink a large amount of alcohol at any one event before. Maybe she was nerves about her ex-boyfriend Kurt being there.

Leonard shook his head at that one, Kurt had cheated on her during the time of their relationship, then when Penny found out he throw her out of their place, what made it more confusing was she still had feelings for him. There was a saying that he once read in a chat room, 'All woman want is a Jerk.' maybe it had some truth to it.

Leonard, thinking out loud: **"Although she did tell him to leave, when he threatened me."**

He looked down and saw his hand was starting to change, he could feel his teeth had even started to get sharper. But the change had stopped for some reason. Remembering what David had said he took some deep breaths and everything returned to normal.

Leonard, excited: **"That's it, that's the on switch, my adrenalin like the incredible hulk."**

In that moment Leonard thought about everything that angered him in his life, from the thousands of bullies who had beaten the crap out of him, to the math teacher who had once failed him in an exam just for completing it an hour before the end of the lesson.

Just as he expected the change happened first the hair grow almost instantly. Then his arms and legs changed followed then by his head changing shape completely. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, the strange part was he looked exactly like a lycan from the movie underworld, he decided to call David and ask him about it later.

Then his senses woke up, finally he knew what it was like to be Wolverine from the x-men. He could hear easily both Sheldon and Penny sleeping in their own rooms, just by being on the same floor. In one sniff with his new nose he smelt a thousand smells, like the Mexican food they had almost a week ago or ink used in his comic books, even the pen Sheldon used on his white board.

After a few more sniffs he decided he should change back before he woke up Sheldon. After the change is finished he looks down to see his new pair of pajamas have been shredded like his last ones.

Leonard, understand: **"So that's how that happen, I guess that makes sense."**

Realizing that he's naked Leonard nervously and quickly grabs the remains of his pajamas and dashes to his room.

----

In the lab Leonard is working on a laser happily while listening to music on his Ipod. In walks Raj.

Raj: "**Dude, I need to ask you a favor?"**

Leonard turns off the Ipod: **"Sorry Raj could you repeat that?"**

Raj: **"I forgot my wallet this morning, could you lone me Five dollars for lunch?"**

Leonard, happily: **"You know what I have ten dollars it's yours, lunch is on me today my friend."**

Raj, confused: **"Err thanks are you sure?"**

Leonard, still happily: **"Absolutely I value our friendship."**

Raj, uncomfortably: **"Okay I'll see you later."**

Leonard, smiling: "**Have a wonderful day.**"

Leonard turns his Ipod back on and returns to work. Raj walks out into the hall where Howard and Sheldon are waiting.

Howard: **"Well did you ask him?"**

Raj, showing them the money: **"He gave me twice as much and told me to keep it."**

Sheldon horrified: **"Dear God he's gone insane."**

Howard: **"Maybe one of the nitrogen tanks came open again?"**

Sheldon: **"Doubtful at this point he would have ether passed out or the gas would have worn off."**

Howard: **"I bet he got some last night?"**

Raj, quickly: **"No he'd be whistling while he worked, Oh quick hide here he comes."**

All three of them run round the corner to hide.

Out walks Leonard and looks around confused. Then his phone rings.

Leonard: **"Hello?......yeah club Lupo I think it's opposite the comic bookshop right?.....okay I'll see you then."**

Leonard walks off, out come the Guys.

Howard, smugly: **"See I told you? I wonder if she's hot?"**

----

Inside club Lupo Leonard is waiting at the bar.

Barmaid, to Leonard: **"Hi what's your poison?"**

Leonard: **"What would you recommend?"**

Barmaid: **"House beer can't be beat, we brew it ourselves."**

Leonard: **"Oh I think I'll just have an orange juice thanks."**

While she gives Leonard his drink the bar phone rings. She answers it and listens then hangs up.

Barmaid, suspiciously: **"Who're you waiting honey?"**

Leonard: **"Err David he never gave me a last name."**

Barmaid, unhappily: **"Sound's about right, go on into the V.I.P section your name's on the list."**

Leonard**: "Thank you Miss?"**

Barmaid, annoyed: **"The names Maggie, just call me Mags for short, en by the way don't thank me, if I had it my way I would put that dog down."**

**----- **

In the V.I.P section Leonard sees it is a section for Lycans only. He sees David sitting at a table waiting for him.

David: "**Hay kid how's it going?"**

Leonard sitting opposite him: **"It's going ok I guess, I did my first full change."**

David, smiling: **"Let me guess the underworld similarity, right?"**

Leonard: **"That's not my first question but yeah why is that?"**

David, shrugging his shoulders: **"As far as we know it's just a large coincidence." **

Leonard: **"Is there anyway for me to not shred my clothes when I change?"**

David: **"Wear some clothes that will stretch, Boxers, jogging bottoms, etc." **

Leonard, looking around the room: **"How do I find places like this?"**

David: **"It's in the name, Lupo is Italian for wolf, and the owner Mags has a sense of humor."**

Leonard, hesitantly: **"Yeah I spoke to her before I came in here, do you two have a history or something."**

David: **"Maggie had a husband, he wasn't able to control himself when he changed, and I killed him."**

Leonard, confused: **"So why does she let you into her club?"**

David, sadly: **"Who knows maybe she feels sorry for me, or it could be because I'm her brother in law." **

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Please leave a review people let me know if you like it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any characters in this except David and Maggie.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

In the guys apartment Sheldon, Howard and Raj are on their laptops.

Raj: **"Help he's got me pinned down."**

Sheldon: **"You didn't think you could get away from my sniper rife did do you?" **

Howard: "**Gunship inbound, Sheldon keep them pinned down, Raj fall back I'll cover you."**

Sheldon: **"There's too many, fire in the hole."**

Raj: **"I'm hit medic."**

Howard: **"Sheldon did you set all the charges."**

Raj: **"Run I'll hold them off."**

Sheldon: **"Watch out RPG."**

Howard: **"Dam it we leave no man behind."**

The game makes an explosion sound.

Sheldon: **"Oh my mistake, I had one more charge in my pocket, whoops."**

In walks Leonard.

Leonard: "**I know I'm late I'm sorry, I got pizza on my way back to make up for it."**

Raj: **"Missions over dude somebody got us K.I.A."**

Sheldon, defensive: **"I hardly think I'm to blame, what's more in my defense I'm a vehicle and heavy weapons specialist, not demolitions."**

Howard: **"Gentlemen we'll pick this up at 2100 hours, dismissed."**

Leonard: "**Can one of you guys take the pizza, I need to pee badly."**

There's a knocks at the door, Howard opens it to find Maggie.

Maggie: "**Hi I'm looking for a Leonard Hofstadter is he in?"**

Howard: **"How about if you and I get together and make our own big bang."**

Maggie, smiles **"How about you answer my question or I'll start smashing that space needle sized nose of yours."**

Howard, excited: **"Spunky, just how I like my ladies."**

Maggie: **"What did I just say?"**

Howard, afraid: **"Yes of course, why don't you take a seat he should be out soon."**

Maggie enters the apartment and looks at Sheldon's theory on his whiteboard.

Maggie, impressed: **"Who did this it's nice work?"**

Sheldon: **"Oh please that so called nice work is a perfect theory, not that you would understand it anyway."**

Maggie: **"Listen good looking; I recognize a theory about dimensional physics when I see it, Oh and by the way you forgot to carry the point in the first part."**

Sheldon, looking at his theory: **"Dear God she's correct."**

Out comes Leonard back into the living room.

Leonard, surprised to see Maggie: **"Maggie what are you doing here?"**

Maggie: **"I told you to call me Mags remember, Can we talk in private."**

Leonard: **"Sure my room is this way."**

**----- **

Leonard, after shutting his room's door: **"Is everything okay?"**

Maggie, in barest: **"Yeah, to tell you the truth I'm sorry about being a little anti social to you it's just something between me and David is all."**

Leonard, understanding: **"Yeah he told me about his brother."**

Maggie, surprised: **"He told you?"**

Leonard, confused: **"Is that unusual then?"**

Maggie:** "More then you know, hum I guess this was a wasted trip, sorry." **

Leonard: **"No it was nice to know you cared?"**

Maggie, smiling: **"Thanks, now don't be a stranger at the club, hell bring your friends along, but just make certain the one with the big nose behaves himself."**

Leonard: **"That sounds nice, I'll walk you down."**

Later Penny walks into the apartment and finds Sheldon still correcting his theory and Leonard playing Halo.

Penny: **"Hay have you guy's got a bottle opener?" **

Leonard, purses his game: "**I think we might have one somewhere I'll check.**"

Penny, trying to be discreet: **"So Leonard who was that woman I saw you with earlier?"**

Leonard, searching for a bottle opener: **"Earlier oh yeah, err that was Mags?"**

Penny: **"She seemed nice are you two going out?"**

Leonard, surprised at the idea: **"Not really, I never thought about it."**

Sheldon, speaking up: **"Leonard even I contemplated about asking her to accompany me to the observatory for repetitive mating rituals."**

Both Leonard and Penny look at Sheldon surprised.

Sheldon: **"I don't believe I just said that, I must be delusional I'm going to bed."**

Leonard, after a seconds pause: **"What just happen there?"**

Penny, just as confused: **"I don't know I'm going to go before anything else weird happens."**

Leonard: **"Err Penny I think you forgot something?"**

Penny: **"I did?" **

Leonard holds up the bottle opener.

Penny: **"Bottle opener? Right the reason why I came over in the first place."**

Leonard: **"Are you ok?"**

Penny, Smiling: **"I'm perfect; don't need to worry about me, I'm fine, night Leonard."**

Penny leaves the apartment.

Leonard, quietly to himself: **"I know your fine, but I still worry about you."**

**---- **

Penny walks back into her apartment with the bottle opener in her hand.

Penny, annoyed with herself:** "Great Penny, 'don't need to worry about me, I'm fine.' What the hell was I thinking?"**

Just then the phone rings.

Penny, answering the phone: **"Yeah hello?"**

The line goes dead and Penny hangs up, she then puts the bottle opener down next her own bottle opener and decides to go to bed.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Okay that's another chapter done in the next one things start to heat up. Also can somebody please tell me why there are so many Sheldon and Penny stories around?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay people, I had to go see my family which means a weeks long trip away from England. But anyhow on with the show.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Leonard is sound asleep until the banging on his door wakes him.

Sheldon, from behind the door: **"Leonard it's me why do you have the door locked?"**

Leonard checks his Star trek clock to find out it is 1:17 am. Without bothering to put his glasses on he opens the door.

Leonard, a little cranky: **"Sheldon It's late, I don't care if you figured out how to bend the borders of space and time, whatever it is we'll be here in the morning and you can tell me then." **

Sheldon: **"For your information I am very close to doing that, further more we may not be here in the morning if my theory is correct."**

Leonard, tired: **"Fine what's your theory then?"**

Sheldon, simply: **"The building is on fire."**

Leonard: **"What makes you think that?"**

Sheldon, calmly: **"Occam's razor, the simplest answer is often the most correct. How else am I to understand the smell of smoke coming from the building hallway?"**

Leonard runs into the living room to see smoke coming under the door. Sheldon quickly follows him.

Sheldon: "**The fire department are on their way. I recommend that we go out the window, down the fire escape and wait across the street."**

Leonard, quickly: **"Agreed."**

They get to the window leading to the fire escape, Sheldon goes first but Leonard just stops and thinks for a second.

Sheldon: **"Leonard now is not the time to worry about vertigo."**

Leonard: **"You go ahead I have to get something."**

Sheldon: **"She's probably safely outside by now."**

Leonard: **"She would have tried to wake us up."**

Sheldon, understanding: **"There's a fire extinguisher in the earthquake kit, good luck."**

Leonard, grateful: **"Thanks."**

After finding the extinguisher Leonard opens the door to the building hallway. He takes a step back from the intensity of the fire. Seeing the extinguisher is too small to be of any major help Leonard starts to change, while changing he lets out a grateful sigh that he is wearing cloths that will stretch. Now in his lycan form he takes a few more steps back, after a snarl at the smoke attacking his nose he runs and jumps in to the fire, across the hallway and slamming straight through Penny's front door.

Leonard sees Penny unconscious on the floor, even before he has completely changed back he is by her side, shaking her trying to get her to wake up.

Leonard, terrified at losing her: **"Come on Penny wake up, you've got to get up, we've got to go now."**

Penny, opening her eyes: "**Leonard what's going on?"**

Leonard, looking around: **"Listen we don't have a great deal of time we need to climb down the outside of the building some how."**

Penny, pointing to a window: **"There's a pipe by the window I guess we can use that."**

Leonard, helping her to the window: **"Penny, don't stop until you hit pavement, Sheldon's across the street." **

Penny, worried: **"Promise you'll be behind me?" **

Leonard, smiling: **"We'll be practical on top of you each other, now go."**

Penny climbs out and down the pipe, shortly followed by Leonard.

----

Sitting on the back step of an ambulance Leonard and Penny watch the building burn and Sheldon trying to get the fire chief to save his white board.

Leonard, trying to start a conversation: **"You know I don't think this smoke is going to help the ozone layer much."**

Penny, after coughing a few times: **"Yeah I bet Al Gore is going to be pissed."**

Leonard: **"Take it easy, try some deep breaths you inhaled a fair amount of smoke."**

Penny: **"No more then you did, speaking of which why aren't you coughing up a lung like me?"**

Leonard, slightly nerves: **"I guess I was just lucky that way." **

Penny, smiling: **"I guess we were both lucky then."**

Penny rests her head on Leonard's shoulder.

Penny, tired: **"So what're you and Sheldon going to do while they fix the place back up?"**

Leonard: **"I don't know maybe a hotel or stay with Howard or Raj, you?"**

Penny: **"I was thinking about going home for a visit, I guess this is a good as reason as ever."**

Leonard smiled remembering how happy she was last time she visited her family: **"I think that's perfect."**

Penny takes her head off Leonard's shoulder to look at him: **"Why don't you come along with me."**

Leonard, surprised: **"Seriously?"**

Penny, happily: **"Yeah you, me and Sheldon can drive up there and by the time we get back the building is ok for us to live in again."**

Leonard: **"What about Steve?"**

Penny, looking down at the ground: **"Yeah I called him today to see if we could go see a movie and his wife answered instead." **

Leonard, understanding: **"Well what did he say for himself?" **

Penny: **"He doesn't know I know yet?"**

The ambulance driver walks over to them.

Driver: **"Okay kids let's get you to love birds to the hospital."**

**---- **

In a hospital room Penny is asleep in a hospital bed and Leonard is sitting in a chair next to her trying to get comfortable.

Penny, waking up: **"Hay, what time is it?"**

Leonard, yarning first: **"A little after eight in the morning I think, how are you feeling?"**

Penny, uncomfortably: **"I'm fine, I just hate being in a hospital."**

Leonard, without thinking: **"Really why's that?"**

Penny, aggressively: **"I just hate them ok, can we just drop it?"**

Leonard, leaning back from her cautiously: **"I'm just going to see if the gift shop is open, do you want anything?"**

Penny, sharply: **"No I'm fine."**

Leonard just nods and leaves the room.

----

Leonard is looking around the gift shop wondering what he did wrong when David taps him on the shoulder.

David: **"Fancy seeing you here."**

Leonard: **"Are you stalking me or something?"**

David: **"Don't flatter yourself, you not that interesting."**

Leonard, sarcastically: **"You really are a people person aren't you."**

David passes him a bag: **"Here I got your wallet, car keys, Glasses and some fresh clothes."**

Leonard: **"Thanks I guess."**

David: **"The council asked me to watch out for you, it's my job."**

**---- **

Leonard and David are walking down the corridor, to Penny's room.

David: "**So she just went from calm to biting your head off in two seconds flat?"**

Leonard: **"I guess if she doesn't want to talk about it's her call?"**

David, understanding: **"It's probably something personal, just be there for her."**

Penny, shouting: **"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU BASTERD!!"**

Leonard hurry's down the corridor with David behind him; they both see Steve leaving the room angrily.

David, wondering: **"That was the guy cheating on her right?" **

Leonard: **"Yeah listen, I going to see if she's ok."**

David, deep in thought: **"It's cool I got some thing I need to take a look at anyway, Good luck."**

As Leonard enters the room the first thing he sees is Penny crying into her hands.

Penny looks up to see Leonard: **"Leonard…I… I just….I'm sorry."**

Leonard, passing her a few tissues: **"Its fine, I shouldn't have pushed."**

Penny, drying her eyes: **"Thanks, Leonard can I ask you a favor?"**

Leonard: **"Of course you can anything."**

Penny on the brink of crying again: **"Can you just hold me for a while please?"**

Leonard, nervously: **"Err Okay."**

Leonard puts his arms around her she rests her head on his shoulders.

Penny, softly: **"Thanks, Leonard I don't know what's up with me."**

Leonard: **"I think you're entitled to it considering the almost burnt alive thing." **

Penny, sadly: **"I'm going to die alone and miserable."**

Leonard: **"Where did that come from?"**

Penny: **"It's true through I'm never going to find Mr. Right, I mean come on look at the guys I go out with."**

Leonard, working it out in his head: **"I saw Steve leaving the room before I came in, did he say something?"**

Penny just stays silent.

Leonard, trying to stay calm: "**Penny the guy's a Jackass he never deserved you in the first place."**

Penny: **"It's not just him through, what if I never find the guy I'm supposed to be with?"**

Leonard: **"Listen as a physicist I'd tell you the odds of us finding the one person we're suppose to be with is over ten thousand to one at least, but as a human being I know that you'll find him no matter what the odds are."**

Penny, smiling: **"Thanks Leonard I don't know what I would do without you."**

Leonard just smiles happy to have her back to her cheerful self again.

Penny raises her head to look at him: **"I just remembered you never gave me your answer about coming to Lincoln Nebraska with me?"**

Leonard: **"Okay why not?"**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Okay you lot let me know what you think,

Still to come in the next chapter,

Leonard and Penny get some interesting news.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I have a quick note to make, I don't know Penny's last name so I made it up. Also I felt that Sheldon wouldn't want to come along instead he would be working on his theories and also I find him a tricky character to write for. Enjoy.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

In Penny's car Leonard is driving, Penny is looking at the map.

Leonard, curiously: **"So what's your family like?"**

Penny: "**Well first my there's my mom, her name is Amy, she is warm, caring, firm but fair and makes the best chili in Nebraska.**"

Leonard: **"She sounds nice."**

Penny: **"Yeah then theirs my sister Claire, she's a year younger then me she lives in Chicago with Paul her husband and daughter Jesse."**

Leonard: **"So they won't be here?" **

Penny: **"Doubtful, That just leaves Dan and Jake my two brothers, Dan is the oldest, he got married last time I was down here, he has a weird sense of humor."**

Leonard: **"In what way weird?"**

Penny: **"First time mom left us home alone, he dressed up as a Zombie and scared the crap out of us all night long."**

Leonard: **"So what about Jake what's he like?"**

Penny: **"Jake is a hand's on kind of guy; he doesn't say much just what he needs to. He mostly does carpentry wood work that sort of stuff."**

Leonard: **"So what about your dad?"**

Penny, uncomfortably: **"He err passed away when I was five."**

Leonard: **"Sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."**

Penny, trying not to think about it: **"Leonard its fine, I just try not to think about it that's all."**

Leonard trying to think of something to say: **"You know what I just realized I don't even know your last name?"**

Penny looking up from the map: **"Oh come on I must've mentioned it at least once since we've known each other?"**

Leonard: **"Not really?"**

Penny, thinking about it: **"Wow your right, how's this never came up before?"**

Leonard shrugs his shoulders: **"You got me." **

Penny: **"It's Morgan by the way."**

Leonard: **"Oh that's nice, Penny Morgan, I like it."**

Penny: **"Well it's not Hofstadter but it works."**

Leonard's phone starts to play the star wars theme.

Leonard: **"Penny can you answer my phone for me it's in my right pocket?"**

Penny: **"Err yeah sure."**

Penny, answering the phone: **"Hello sorry Leonard is driving can I take a message?" **

Penny, to Leonard: **"He says his name is David he wants to know if I can put him on speaker mode to talk to both of us."**

Leonard: **"Go for it?"**

Penny pushes a button on the phone.

David from the phone: **"You there Kid?"**

Leonard: **"Hi David is everything okay?"**

David: **"After we spoke at the hospital I did some sniffing around and found out the fire you guys survived was no accident."**

Penny, shocked: **"Why would somebody do that?"**

David: "**Well here is the good and bad news, the police caught him, his name is Kevin Turner. He is a sociopath in every sense of the word. He openly admitted slitting the super's throat before starting the fire but he won't say why and that's not good in my opinion; sorry guys that's all I know at the moment if I find anything else I'll call."**

Leonard, pushing the hang up button: **"Thanks David speak to you soon."**

Leonard and Penny both sitting in a sad silence.

Leonard: **"So how far are we from the farm?"**

Penny, distantly: **"Just up the road a few more miles, turn left and we should see the mail box."**

They both hear a police siren sounding from behind, the officer in the car is pointing them to pull over.

Leonard, confused: "**What I wasn't speeding. I wonder what he wants."**

Penny, Agreeing: **"I don't know better do as he says."**

Leonard pulls the car over to the side of the road. The officer pulls his car up behind them and walks up to Leonard's door.

Leonard, nervously: **"Is there a problem officer?"**

Officer: **"None with you sir, Miss please exit the vehicle have your hands behind your head and give your big brother a hug?"**

Penny, excited gets out and hugs him, then punches his arm: **"You jerk; you had us worried back there."**

Officer, to words Leonard: **"Hay man, I'm Dan sorry about that but I just couldn't resist."**

Leonard, relaxing: **"Leonard, Its okay Penny told me you had an odd sense of humor?" **

Dan, smiling: **"Well you were lucky; I was considering doing a strip search."**

Penny: **"Dan be nice I'm warning you, Okay."**

Dan, happily: "**Don't worry sis you know my rule, I don't prank boyfriends until the second time you bring them down."**

Penny and Leonard, at the same time: **"Oh, we're not together together, we're friends, just friends, just good friends."**

Dan: **"Okay my bad."**

Penny: **"So are mom and Jake at home?"**

Dan, seriously: **"Mom doesn't know your visiting does she?"**

Penny: **"Why's that?"**

Dan: **"Claire and Jesse are staying for a while."**

Penny, worried: **"Why is everything okay?"**

Dan, avoiding eye contact: **"In a way yeah, but I think you should ask her." **

Penny, firmly: **"Dan what is it?"**

Dan, quickly: **"Listen sis I got to get back to work, I'm bringing Jenny round later so I'll see you then. Nice meeting you Leonard Penny's friend but not boy friend." **

Dan gets back in his car and drives off.

Leonard, wondering: **"Penny is everything okay?"**

Penny, biting her bottom lip: **"Claire doesn't come out to visit much, not unless she needed to."**

Leonard, starting the engine: **"Well let's get there first then find out what's going on?" **

**----- **

At the farm, Penny try's the front door only to find it locked.

Leonard: **"Well I guess nobody's home, any other way in?"**

Penny look's under a plant pot: **"There should be a spare key here somewhere."**

Leonard, finding the key under the welcome mat: **"I got it."**

Penny and Leonard enter the kitchen.

Penny, checking the fridge: **"You want a drink or something?"**

Leonard deep in thought doesn't answer.

Penny: **"Leonard" **

Leonard: **"Sorry what."**

Penny: **"You want anything?"**

Leonard: **"No I'm good, I was just taking this place in, I been here five seconds and I can already feel the history and warmth."**

Penny, curiously: **"So was your home life different then?"**

Leonard: **"It wasn't great but it wasn't the worst ether." **

Penny: **"What was the bad side?"**

Leonard: **"Well let's see you know about my birthdays, Christmas was always the same every year and in some ways a little worst."**

Penny: **"Why what could be worst then not celebrating your birthday?"**

Leonard: **"Every year my parents would give me academic reading material on science, physics and math."**

Penny, in disbelief: **"Every year?"**

Leonard: **"Well there was one year I got a chemistry book instead of a math book."**

Penny: **"How is it your not more like Sheldon?"**

Leonard, casualy: **"The same reason why he's working on his theory's back home and I'm here with you."**

Penny: **"What's that?" **

Leonard: **"Sheldon's happy with his place in the world, I guess I'm still trying to figure out what mine is."**

Penny, smiling: **"Well if it's any help I don't know which way mine is ether, maybe we can find it together."**

Leonard, smiling back at her: **"That would be nice."**

An awkward silence between them develops.

Leonard: **"You mind if I take a shower?"**

Penny, quickly: **"Up the stairs second door on your left."**

After a few minutes Penny hears a car pulling up after that her sister is the first to walk in.

Claire, at seeing penny: **"Mom, Jake, Jesse, you guys are never going to believe this."**

Penny, to Claire: **"Claire is everything okay?"**

Claire, fearful: **"Later not in front of Jesse."**

At that moment Jesse runs in and hugs Penny's leg.

Jesse, excited: **"Auntie Penny, Auntie Penny, did ya bring me something?"**

Penny, picks up Jesse: **"Err Jesse your heavier then I remember but just as cute and yes but your going to have to wait a while thought."**

Jesse: **"Can't I have it now, please pretty please?"**

Claire, firmly: **"Jesse, Penny just said later that can mean after she has unpacked or the next morning it's up to you."**

Jesse, unhappily: **"Yes mommy."**

In walks Amy and Jake.

Amy hugs both Penny and Jesse: **"Our lucky Penny's home, thank you Lord." **

Jake: **"Hay little sister I'll get your bags from your car."**

Amy, finally letting go of Penny and Jesse: **"So how long can you stay with us for and what's been happening with you?"**

Claire: **"Penny, hold it for a second or two I need to pee like there's no tomorrow and I want to hear this as well."**

Off run's Claire.

Amy: **"Jesse I bet if you give Uncle Jake a hand with the bags you might just find your surprise."**

Jesse, runs outside excitedly: **"Yeaaaahhhhh."**

Penny: **"We stopped off in town and got a hello kitty bag and filled it with candy, she'll be bouncing of the walls all night."**

Amy: **"And who would this 'we' person be?"**

Penny: **"He's Leonard, I mentioned him last time I was here."**

Amy excited: **"The Leonard who is smarter then a rocket scientist yet can't name a single fames actor from a none sci-fi film."**

Penny: **"Yes that's the one."**

Amy: **"Well where is the boy?"**

Penny, remembering: **"Oh no." **

Claire, screaming from the bath room: **"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

Leonard, also screaming from the bath room after Claire: **"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**YAHHHOOOO! Another chapter done, thanks by the way to the people for reviewing. Also I've been thinking about a sequel to this, and I was wondering what your thoughts on it were also If there was anything you would like to see in it. **


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own and characters from the big bang theory.

I own my characters though, so hands off.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Leonard is sitting in the living room with his head in his hands between his knees. Penny is sitting next to him trying to make him feel better.

Penny: **"You know it's not that bad?"**

Leonard: **"Your sister saw me naked and I saw her using the toilet, how is that not bad?"**

Penny: **"This sort of thing happens all the time."**

Leonard surprised: **"Really?"**

Penny: **"Probably yeah, it's bound to have happened somewhere else before, it's just the first time in this house."**

Leonard: **"Shockingly this is not helping."**

In walks Amy.

Amy: **"Well your sister is redder then a lobster, embarrassed but fine." **

Penny, to Leonard: **"See I told you it's not that bad."**

Leonard, to Amy: **"Mrs. Morgan I'm very sorry about this." **

Amy, smiling: **"Son I feel old enough as it is, just call me Amy. Now as for what happen between you and Claire, I asked Jake to fix the lock on the bath room door yesterday, he never got round to it, so it's not your fault and as far as I'm concern it's water under the bridge." **

Penny: **"Of course you know Dan is going to love this."**

Amy: **"Speaking of which him and Jenny are going to meet us for dinner at a restaurant in town later, I'm not taking any excuses from ether of you. For sleeping arrangements Penny, Jesse is already sleeping in your old room so you can bunk down with your sister in her room, Leonard you can have Dan's old room."**

In runs Jesse with her Hello kitty pack.

Jesse: **"Thanks Auntie Penny I love it?"**

Penny: **"Oh it's no trouble Jesse, Listen can you do me a really big favor, can you show Leonard around up stairs, I need to talk to grandma alone." **

Jesse: **"Okay."**

Jesse, pulling Leonard's hand: **"Come I'll show ya around this way."**

After Leonard and Jesse are up stairs.

Penny, seriously: **"Okay Mom spill it, I know Claire and Jesse aren't here for a social visit, what's wrong?" **

Amy, unhappily: **"Paul's been beating Claire, last time she end up with a black eye, Dan organized a restraining order until the divorce can be sorted out, In the mean time Claire has sole custody of Jesse."**

Penny, angrily: **"That piece of shit, I'll kill him."**

Amy, firmly: **"You will do no such thing, that'll make you just as bad as him. I went over this with your brothers I'll go over it with you if I need to, now do I make myself clear young lady."**

Penny: **"Yes mom?"**

Amy, satisfied: **"Good now go and tell them up stairs to get ready we're going out the door in fifteen minutes."**

**----- **

Later that night Penny is sitting in the living room, looking at the family album. She hears somebody coming down the stairs, its Claire.

Claire, sitting: **"So what are you doing up this late?"**

Penny: **"Just looking at some old photos."**

Claire, sitting next to her and looks at them as well: **"Mom and Dad's wedding, I didn't think you and Leonard were at that phase of the relationship yet?"**

Penny, defensively: **"We're not in a relationship for the last time; we're just friends why does everyone keep thinking we're a couple?"**

Claire: **"Sorry, It's just out of the past visits you've never once been this tranquil and he's the only thing different then last time."**

Penny, dogging the question: **"Well you and Jesse are here as well."**

Claire, playfully: **"That maybe true but I'm sticking with my gut instinct."**

Just then Leonard comes down the stairs.

Leonard, pointing: **"Hi just grabbing a drink, anyone want anything?"**

Penny: **"Thanks I'll have a glass of water."**

Claire, smiling: **"I'll be heading up in a bit anyway."**

Leonard walks off into the kitchen.

Claire, quietly to Penny: "**Listen from what I saw in the bath room, I think you'd be nuts not to at least consider It.**"

Claire walks towards the stairs: **"Night you two."**

Leonard comes back in with penny's drink: **"Night Claire."**

Penny, taking her drink: **"Thanks here I got to show you this." **

Leonard sits next to her and looks at the album.

Penny, pointing to a picture: **"Okay see these two people they are my great grand parents, the photo was taken on the very same front door that we came through."**

Leonard impressed: **"So how long have your family owned the farm?"**

Penny, trying to work it out: **"I can't give you an exact number but I think it's over six generation."**

Penny looks at the bottom of the stairs to see Jesse silently creeping down the stairs.

Penny, curiously: **"Jesse what are you doing out of bed?"**

Jesse, realizing she's been seen: **"Err nothin."**

Penny: **"Jesse what's wrong sweetie?"**

Jesse, worried: **"I was just making sure Mommy was safe."**

Leonard, confused: **"Safe from what Jesse?"**

Jesse: **"Safe from the monster, in case it hurts her again."**

Penny, trying to reassure her: **"Don't worry, uncle Dan is taking care of it."**

Jesse, still worried: **"But what if it hurts Uncle Dan to get to mommy?"**

Leonard, Getting an Idea: **"Hay Jesse, I got something upstairs which should help, I'll go and get it while you and Penny wait here."**

Jesse: **"Okay."**

First Leonard goes up stairs and into the bath room, after making certain the door is properly locked this time, he begins to change, as soon as his hair grows he stops it. Using a pair of scissors from the cabernet he cuts off a part of his fur and changes back to human form.

When he returns to Penny and Jesse they are looking at the photo album.

Jesse, pointing: **"Who's that?"**

Penny: **"Well that's your mommy and that's me?"**

Jesse: **"Who's that man next to ya?"**

Penny, sadly: **"That's your Grandfather; he's not with us anymore."**

Leonard, Interrupting: **"Jesse I found it."**

Jesse, seeing the fur in his hand: **"What is it?"**

Leonard, giving her the fur: **"This was a gift from a friend; he told me that all the bad monsters will never bother me as long as I have this with me."**

Jesse, holding the fur: **"Why?"**

Leonard: **"Well you see he is a monster but only in appearance, and since this is his fur all the bad monster will smell that and think he is here to protect you." **

Jesse: **"Ya mean he's like shrek?"**

Leonard confused: **"Who?"**

Penny, to Jesse: **"Yes honey he's like shrek." **

Jesse hugs both Leonard and Penny: **"Thank ya Leonard, thank ya Auntie Penny good night." **

Penny: **"Good night Jesse."**

Jesse goes up stairs to bed.

Penny, smiling: **"Monster hair?"**

Leonard: **"It worked didn't it?"**

Penny: **"Yeah I have to admit I was impressed by that, but on to more important things how in the world have you never seen shrek?"**

Leonard mystified: **"Why what is it?"**

Penny goes and gets a blanket and puts the DVD on: **"Sit here next to me we are going to watch it and you are going to love it."**

**----- **

The next morning Leonard and Penny are asleep on the couch. Dan and Claire are already wide awake they enter the living room and see them both.

Dan, gets out a pen: **"I'm just too childish for my own good."**

Claire, quietly: **"No don't draw a beard and glasses on their faces; they both look so cute sleeping together."**

Dan, quietly: **"Okay how about I give them cat whiskers instead?"**

Claire, smiling: **"Okay just let me get a camera."**

Penny, with her eyes closed: **"Don't bother you two aren't as quiet as you think."**

Dan, disappointed: **"Well you win some you lose some."**

Penny, getting up: **"What are you doing here anyway?"**

Dan: **"It's my day off I always help out at the farm." **

Penny, waking Leonard up: **"Leonard come on wake up, we got some work to do."**

Leonard, sleepily: **"I dreamt I was about to marry a green hobbit."**

The phone rings.

Claire, walks off: **"I got it."**

Dan: **"We're working in the barn today; we'll see you in there."**

Penny, quietly: **"Leonard about what I told you last night about Claire and Paul, please don't tell Claire I told you."**

Leonard, nodding: **"Don't worry I won't say anything."**

Claire comes back in with the phone in hand: **"Leonard it's for you some guy named David."**

Leonard, taking in a deep breath: **"I got a bad feeling about this."**

Penny: **"I'm goner take a shower and I'll see you out there?" **

Leonard just nods and takes the phone from Claire. Leonard walks in to the hall way to talk on the phone.

Leonard: **"David what is?"**

David, angrily: "**Kevin Turner escaped police custody last night."**

Leonard, worried: **"What! Have you any idea where he is?" **

David: **"Not yet we have some ideas but nothing definite."**

Leonard, making certain the font door is locked: **"Well what can you tell me?"**

David: **"Well first of all we dug up a file on him; he was in a mental institution not your run of the mill where you can walk around type, but where they lock you up in a padded room wearing a straitjacket." **

Leonard, walking in to the kitchen: **"Okay what was he in there for?"**

David: **"It say's in the file that he believes himself to be a vampire. The fact that he killed the officers and drank their blood after makes sense, that's what happened to the supervisor at your apartment building."**

Leonard: **"So there is a vampire out on the lose?"**

David: **"No he thinks he is a vampire, he's a mortal."**

Leonard, trying to not panic: "**So let's think this logically for a second, He started a fire outside me and Sheldon's apartment could he be after one of us?**"

David: **"Well if he knew about you being a lycan he would have used silver or something."**

Leonard: **"Okay could he be going after Sheldon?" **

David: "**It's possible listen I'll get somebody to keep an eye on him just in case."**

Leonard, remembering: **"Penny, he's after Penny."**

David: **"What makes you think that?"**

Leonard: **"A few days back she received some flowers with a really weird note attached, something about 'their blood becoming one' anyway she assumed it was from Steve but if this guy has got a thing about blood like you think well it makes more sense."**

David: **"Okay I'll do some more digging; keep your eyes pealed if he tries anything it'll be at night."**

Leonard: **"If he tries something and I have to do something wolfish, what'll happen?" **

David, regrettably: **"Leonard if a mortal ever found out about you, the council would send me to handle the situation."**

Leonard, afraid to ask: **"How would you handle that mortal in question?"**

David, coldly: **"Listen you have an honest soul, I like that. The only problem is you've forgotten that I killed my own brother I have no soul so I will kill any mortal who finds out you're a lycan, even if you changed to protect them."**

Leonard: **"I got to go."**

Leonard just hangs up the phone and thinks about what to tell Penny.

That's when Leonard realized the truth about his situation; he was cursed, not just because of the silver allergic reaction. But if this Kevin murderer tried to hurt Penny and Leonard saved her and in doing so she learnt his secret then her life would still be in danger.

Leonard, thinking out loud: **"And that's the best case scenario, what the hell am I going to do?"**

Penny enters the kitchen: **"Ready?"**

Leonard just looks at her sadly.

Penny, seeing the sadness in his eyes: **"Leonard what is it what's wrong?"**

Leonard, looking out the window to the barn: **"We better get Amy and Dan they're going to want to know about this."**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

And that's all for this chapter. Also I have to admit I am surprised at how much Howard and Leslie make a really good couple don't you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Okay first of all I can not apologize enough, I've started a new job and I'm still getting used to it, also when ever the couch is moved it disconnects my portable hard drive from my pc, which is a pain to reconnect.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Leonard, Penny, Amy and Dan are sitting in the living room. Leonard is explaining the situation regarding Kevin Turner.

Leonard: **"And that's as much as we know so far."**

Dan gets up and walks strait over to the phone and dials a number.

Dan: **"Jim it's me listen I need to tell everyone at the station, be on the look out for a Kevin turner, also send somebody down to the local hotels with a photo he is considered to be armed and dangerous, this is a priority understand, thanks." **

Penny, worried: **"Do you think that'll be enough?"**

Dan, reassuringly: **"With a whole station keeping their eyes open for him it's a start."**

Leonard: **"Is there anything else we can do?"**

Amy, firmly: "**For starters Penny goes nowhere alone understand, second nobody tells Jesse, the yongen has enough nightmares as it is, I'll tell Claire, Dan you tell Jake. Other then that it's business as usual, I won't allow this son of a bitch the satisfaction of making this family too afraid to step out the door, Leonard that includes you as far as I'm concerned your family.**"

Leonard, grateful: **"Err thank you Amy." **

Amy, shaking her head: **"No son I should be the one thanking you for saving our lucky Penny, we'll fill in the others."**

Dan and Amy walk off leaving Penny and Leonard alone for awhile.

Penny: **"Leonard, what else is it what's scaring you?"**

Leonard: **"It's nothing I just; it's something that needs to be handled by myself."**

Penny: **"Why can't you tell me?"**

Leonard: **"If I tell you why it'll just make things worse."**

Penny: **"How can things be worse?"**

In runs Jesse.

Jesse, excited: **"Auntie Penny, mommy said she would take me to see the new Disney film later, can ya and Leonard come too?"**

Penny: **"We'll see Jesse."**

Leonard, regretfully: **"I'm sorry Jesse, I can't I need to do some research, then I got to wait for some phone calls, maybe next time okay." **

**----**

Later that day, Leonard is alone in the house surfing the internet for an idea on how to find a cure for himself. The door bell rings, he goes to answer the door after turning off the pc.

Leonard opens the door a little and before he knows it a well-built man grabs him and pins against the hallway wall.

The man, aggressively: **"Where is she, I'll teach that whore to run from me."**

Leonard, confused: **"And you are?" **

Man: **"I'm looking for my bitch of a wife."**

Leonard, to himself: **"Crap, wrong monster?"**

Man, confused: **"What?" **

Leonard, smiling: **"I said Paul, wrong monster."**

In that second Leonard grabs Paul by his coat and throws him back out the front door.

Paul, in disbelief: **"What the hell are you?"**

Leonard slowly walks towards him: **"I'm giving you a warning Paul, your going to leave Claire and Jesse alone."**

Paul: **"Or what?"**

Leonard, smiling: **"See Paul we're both monsters, the only difference is I hurt other monsters like you. Now that was your warning, he is your chance. You have until I've finished my change to get out of here."**

Paul goes wide eyed with fear as he sees Leonard's fur growing at an alarming rate. Too afraid to move all Paul can do is watch in horror as Leonard's arms and legs develop. Leonard's bones starts to make a slight grinding noise, this reminds Paul that he also has legs. As fast as he can Paul dives into his car and speeds off down the lane.

As soon as Leonard's head and throat are full formed, he lets out a howl as loud as he can, just to make certain Paul doesn't come back. Before the change is complete Leonard turns back to his human form, and walks back inside the house. Unknown to anyone Kevin turner stay's in his hiding space for a second to take in what he has just seen, then he smiles to himself as he sneaks away to prepare.

----

Two hours later, Leonard is on the phone talking to Mags.

Leonard: **"Thanks for returning my call Mags."**

Maggie: **"It's no problem, so what's up?"**

Leonard: **"Is there a cure to turn me be back into a human."**

Maggie: **"Why do you ask?"**

Leonard, shyly: **"Well I kind of like somebody human and found out about the whole no witnesses rule."**

Maggie, understanding: **"Does she love you?" **

Leonard, truthfully: **"I don't know, maybe?"**

Maggie, sympathetically: **"I think you should think about it first, but no cure has been found yet."**

Leonard disappointed: **"Well what about theories is anyone close." **

Maggie: **"Well off the top of my head, there was one guy who was working on a serum in Paris, but he disappeared. Come to think of it there was a group who believed that by exposing themselves to small doses of silver continuously they would be cured. As you can imagine they ran out of test subjects."**

Leonard: **"What are the council doing about it?"**

Maggie: **"They're not in any hurry to find a cure, if one was found they would lose their power, its politics. Well officially they tied to find a way of rewriting the D.N.A of a hundred test subjects, but it was unpredictable the 10 test subjects that survived were killed as an act of kindness."**

Leonard: **"And unofficially?"**

Maggie, angrily: **"The council knew it wasn't going to work, it was supposed to look like they were doing something, all they did was find new types of Gas chambers. If any test subjects survived then they were to be preserved and monitored."**

Leonard, confused: **"Hold on you just said the survivors were killed?" **

Maggie, sadly: **"The story goes, the guards and the researchers agreed to put them out of there misery, they know the council would have them killed, so they made an official story and sent it out. That way the council wouldn't have killed us to keep it silent and they could all walk away."**

Leonard: **"So how do you know this then?"**

Maggie, trying to hold back the tears: **"Because I was one of the researchers, after that I cut all my ties with the council, my bar and I are independent nothing to do with the council." **

Leonard, thinking out loud: **"You're an independent just want to go on your way." **

Maggie, chuckles: **"So you're a firefly fan too."**

Leonard: **"Yeah I'm a fellow brown coat."**

Maggie: **"Listen I better hang up and get back to work, drop by when you can."**

Leonard: **"I will Mags, thank you."**

Leonard hangs up and takes a seat to try and figure out his next move. Half an hour later he is still in the same place trying to think of a cure, when he hears the others pull up. First Jake runs past with Jesse on his shoulders and strait up the stairs. Then Amy, Claire and Penny enter.

Claire, pointing happily at Leonard: **"You, go and get changed; we're going out to celebrate, I'm getting a divorce."**

Leonard: **"Really, why?"**

Claire, joyfully: **"I'll tell you when we're all drunk."**

Leonard: **"I think somebody already is."**

Claire, to Penny: **"Can I borrow your earring rings."**

Penny, smiling as well: **"Anything you want?"**

Claire, dancing happily up stairs: **"I'm getting a divorce, I'm getting a divorce." **

Leonard, jokingly: **"Seriously how drunk is she?" **

Amy, happily: **"Not as much as she's going to be tonight, she deserves to be happy though, I'm going to call Tony's restaurant and make certain we got some reservations."**

Penny, taking Leonard by the arm: **"Come on I'll give you a hand picking something out."**

**-----**

Penny and Leonard are in Dan's old room.

Leonard, is looking through his own clothes: **"So what happened while you guys were out?"**

Penny, looking in the closet: "**It was the weirdest thing we just came out of the movie theater, her lawyer called and told her Paul said and I quote "Whatever she wants, I'll stay away I promise I'll never bother ether of them again." weird right?"**

Leonard, holding up a t-shit with the batman logo on it: **"Yeah, hay how about this?"**

Penny, pulling out a shirt: **"It'll be fine as long as you wear this shirt over the top and keep it buttoned up."**

Leonard, not understanding at first: **"But then people won't see my… oh I get, yeah okay."**

Penny: **"You just need the pants now."**

Leonard, pointing to a pair: **"What about those ones they look ok?"**

Penny: **"Rookie mistake they'll clash with the top, here try this one on instead."**

Leonard, takes the pants and then looks at her nervously: **"Errr Penny."**

Penny: **"Leonard not this again, come on I have to make certain the outfit works."**

Leonard, reluctantly: **"Fine but turn around."**

Penny, with her back to Leonard: **"I saw it all last time, so what's the problem?"**

Leonard, hurrying to get changed: **"Not everything?"**

Penny, misunderstanding: **"Oh god, tell me you didn't go commando."**

Leonard, finish getting changed: **"No, how do I look?"**

Penny, looking him up and down: **"Not to bad, the only thing I would say is do you really need to wear your glasses."**

Leonard: **"Only if I need to see something or where I'm going."**

Penny: **"Ok fine glasses are a yes."**

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Another chapter complete. Yeah!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I just wanted to say about the last chapter. I'm a huge firefly fan, and I wanted to write it in, that's the reason for the brown coat thing. And anyone who doesn't understand it just watch firefly, you won't be sorry. Now on with the show.

**/////////////////////////////////////**

In the restaurant everyone is sitting around the table, smiling, laughing and talking.

Claire, raising her glass:** "Can I have everyone's attention please I'd like to make a toast."**

Everyone rises there cups.

Claire, happily: **"Here is to new beginnings."**

Everyone at the table: **"New beginnings!"**

Dan, looking at Jenny smiling: **"Should we tell them?"**

Jenny, smiling: **"Go ahead." **

Dan, to everyone: **"I guess we had better make this a double celebration, Mom your going to be a grandmother again."**

Amy, lost for words: **"You mean you and Jenny are pregnant?"**

Dan, still grinning: **"Well technically Jenny will be the only one pregnant."**

Penny, excited: **"That's wonderful have you got names chosen yet?"**

Jenny: **"Nothings been decided yet but Adam if a boy and Elizabeth if a girl." **

Claire, raising her glass to Dan and his wife: **"Here's to you guys."**

Jake, agreeing: **"Here here sis."**

Leonard: **"To Dan, Jenny and Adam or Elizabeth."**

Jenny, gratefully: **"Thanks everybody, Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to drag this man to the dance floor."**

Dan, jokingly: **"Great I never get a break."**

Jenny, matching his tone: **"Why did I marry you again?"**

Dan: **"I let you off with a speeding ticket remember."**

Jenny: **"Just dance with me sexy."**

Dan and Jenny leave the table.

Jesse, wondering: **"Mommy where do babies come from?"**

Claire, uncertain about what to say: **"Erm well honey you see the thing about it is."**

Jake: **"Jesse, they come from a secret location and are delivered to the hospital." **

Jesse: **"Okay, can I have some ice cream?"**

Claire: **"You know what I feel like one as well."**

Leonard: **"I'm going to the bar does anybody want anything?"**

Amy: **"I'm fine son."**

Jake: **"I'll take another beer."**

Penny: **"Nothing for me."**

Penny looks over to the dance floor and sees Dan and Jenny dancing happily together.

Amy, to Penny: **"What're you thinking there, sweetie." **

Penny: **"I was just thing how happy those two are with each other and I hope I can find somebody like that."**

Amy: **"You will, you just haven't found him yet."**

Jake just chuckles to himself shaking his head.

Penny, looking at Jake: **"What so funny?"**

Jake, staring at her: **"You've got to be kidding me, you don't realize do you?" **

Penny, sarcastically: **"Please enlighten me, oh knowledgeable one."**

Jake: **"You've found him you love Leonard, you just haven't admitted it to yourself yet."**

Penny: **"That's ridicules." **

Jake: **"Give me a reason why?"**

Penny, struggling: **"Well for starters he's … And I'm…..then there's…. oh okay what about err that thing…"**

Jake: "**You know what I bet if those reasons made sense then you might have a point."**

Penny: **"Who's to say that he even likes me like that, maybe he just wants to be friends."**

Jake, sarcastically: **"Well I guess any guy who goes into a burning building for you could just want to be friends."**

Penny, worried: **"But what if it doesn't work out?"**

Jake, after a pause: "**Everyone has a shot, but what can make it work or fail is how hard they are willing to work at it."**

Penny: **"So you think we have a shot?"**

Jake: **"Sure why not?"**

Penny leaves the table to go and talk to Leonard.

As she walks to the bar she starts to think. No matter what's happened in her life Leonard has always been there for her, even if he is exhausted from work he puts her first. Not because he is trying to get with her like so many of her ex's, but because Leonard truly cares for her.

Thinking about it now it was obverses that he cared about her as a person. The amount of times Leonard had invited her to just hangout with him, Sheldon, Howard and Raj just so she wouldn't be lonely. But what would they be like as a couple; they have little in common as it is. Whenever Leonard talks about science or intellectual stuff, she can just never seem to stay awake. It wasn't like Sheldon trying to explain things; Leonard would be sweet about it and try to explain it in simple terms.

On the other hand if they did have nothing in common, then they wouldn't spend time with each other at all. So maybe they do have some things in common, like the fact that they both are tired of people always stereotyping them as a nerd in Leonard's case and a dumb blond in hers. Plus she'd lost count of the times people had commented on them being a cute couple. The more she thought about her and Leonard being together the happier she got and more excited.

Penny, thinking out loud: **"Why've I never thought about this, it's so right?"**

Penny enters the bar area and looks around to find Leonard. She spots him waiting for the drinks at the bar. He is talking to a girl waiting next to him, she then laughs at something he say's, after which that she writes a phone number on a napkin and gives it to Leonard who happily takes it.

Feeling the tears starting to build up Penny runs outside before anyone notices she has gone.

Penny, angrily with herself: **"You idiot, why didn't you say something earlier."**

Penny: **"Maybe I can still tell him at least he'll know how I feel as well." **

Deciding to tell him she starts to run back inside the building. However she bumps into somebody before getting to the front door.

Penny: **"Sorry I didn't see you there."**

Man, smiling: **"It's quite alright, please continue Miss Morgan."**

Penny, confused: **"Have we met Mr..?"**

Man: **"My name is Kevin Turner."**

As soon as Penny hears the name she recognizes it and starts to run, Kevin however grabs her and puts a chloroform cloth over her face to knock her out.

Kevin, while carrying Penny away: **"Soon my queen our blood shall be one and we shall be together, however first I must dispose of the Guard dog that has you under his spell."**

**---- **

Ten minutes later Dan, Jake, Leonard, and Claire meet up outside.

Leonard, worried sick: **"I checked the bar she wasn't there." **

Claire, fearfully: **"She wasn't in the bath rooms, a guy at the door said he saw a woman going out the door in a hurry, might have been her."**

Jake, nodding: **"Some people out here said she was talking to some guy one second out here and then they were gone the next."**

Dan: **"Did anyone try her cell phone?"**

Leonard: **"Three times and I left messages."**

Dan: **"Okay here's the plan, Claire you check the local place's round here that are still open, you find her call us ASAP."**

Claire: **"Okay."**

Dan, pointing to Jake: **"Bro take mom, Jesse and Jenny to the station see if anyone's seen her."**

Leonard: **"What about me?"**

Dan: **"You're coming with me, we'll drive to the farm, and on the off chance she's there we'll let everyone know."**

Jake, depressingly: **"And if not?"**

Dan: **"Keep looking."**

**----- **

Leonard and Dan are driving down the road to the farm.

Leonard, thinking out loud: **"If she's not here do you think we should check the hospitals?" **

Dan, shaking his head: **"She hates them the only way she would be there, is if she was out cold, then standard protocol is to call the next of Kim."**

Leonard: **"Yeah okay. Come to think of it why does she hate Hospitals anyway?"**

Dan, shaking his head: **"I've got a pretty good idea but you'll have to ask her yourself." **

Leonard's phone starts to play the star wars theme.

Leonard, answering the phone: **"Penny is that you? Where are you? Are you okay?"**

Kevin's voice comes from the phone: **"If you want her back come to the old steel mill before sun rise. If you call for help I'll know and you'll lose her forever."**

Leonard: **"Whatever you want fine just let her go please?"**

Kevin, laughing: "**I want to drink your blood for my queen and my self's wedding."**

The line goes dead.

Dan, guessing: **"He's got her right."**

Leonard, fighting to keep his anger in check: **"Where's the old steel mill?" **

Dan, getting his phone out: **"We're not far; I'll call for back up."**

Leonard, quickly: **"No he said if we call for help he'll know and kill her, just get there as fast as possible."**

Dan: **"You got a plan?"**

Leonard: **"If you can call it that, I go in the front keep him occupied and try and find her, you sneak in through the back and also try to find Penny get her out and call for help."**

Dan: **"I don't like this one bit he knows your coming he's going to be ready."**

Leonard: **"Exactly he's going to be focusing on me while you do your thing."**

////////////////////////////////////

What do you lot think is it a good plan or a bad plan?

Don't forget to review people.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay people here it is chapter 11, as normal I only own my characters, also I have began work on a sequel but it will take a while for me to write. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to "Keanplay" thank you so much.

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Outside the old steel mill Dan and Leonard pull up and both get out of the car.

Dan, giving Leonard a handgun: **"You know how to use one of these?"**

Leonard, uncomfortably: **"I've played some first person shooters before."**

Dan, going into the trunk of the car: **"Guess that'll have to do. It's fully loaded 15 shoots, just as a last resort."**

Leonard: **"What about you?"**

Dan, pulling out a shotgun: **"I got this."**

Both of them start to walk towards the building.

Leonard: **"Good luck."**

Dan, nodding: **"You too."**

**---- **

Leonard enters the building to find a lot of old rusted junk, and not a soul in sight.

Leonard, shrugging: **"I don't know what I was expecting, alright you son of a bitch where is she."**

At that point Leonard hears a snapping sound from above him. He looks up to see a pile of junk come straight at him, through instinct alone he dives out of the way before impact. After the dust settles he sees most of the junk is made of silver.

Leonard, shouting: **"Kevin I know what you think you are but you're not a vampire you're mentally Ill, please nobody else has to get hurt."**

Kevin, hiding in the shadows some where: **"That's just what my therapist kept saying over and over again, I remember look in his eyes when I first slit his throat, he made the most terrible gurgling sound as I drank his blood."**

Leonard, Shouting: **"PENNY WHERE ARE YOU?"**

Leonard hears banging on pipes coming from the second floor; he makes a dash for the stairs. Out of nowhere he feels something whiz past his head, he stops just in time as something blurs past him. Quickly he dives for cover behind a pile of rusted beams.

Leonard, to himself: **"Wonderful I bet those bullets are made out of silver as well."**

Seeing an old Fire extinguisher on the floor, Leonard gets an idea he pulls out the gun and shoots the extinguisher causing it to explode into a cloud of smoke. Using the smoke for cover he races up the stairs.

After a quick scan of the room Leonard sees a door with a brand new pad lock on it.

Leonard: **"That's got to be where she is."**

Without a single thought Leonard rips the padlock straight off and walks in. Out of nowhere a shovel swings out and slams him in the face knocking him flat on his back.

Penny, horrified: **"Crap on a cracker, I'm so sorry about that I thought you were him, are you ok?"**

Dan comes round the corner and sees them.

Dan, relieved: **"Thank goodness you're both okay, come on."**

Penny, helping Leonard to his feet: **"Sounds good to me, what happened to Kevin." **

At that point Kevin comes into view wearing a suit of armor made of silver.

Dan, aiming his shotgun at Kevin:** "Freeze tin man, I'm willing to bet that armor isn't bullet proof so on your knees now."**

Kevin, raising his own gun: **"No mortal it's not, but the Kevlar I'm wearing underneath is."**

Dan, Firing at Kevin: **"RUN!!!"**

The force of the shotguns blast knocks off balance briefly and provides Dan, Penny and a dizzy Leonard a chance to run. After a second to regain his balance Kevin starts to walk after them.

Dan, while reloading: **"What the hell is up with that armor of his?"**

Penny, looking for a way out: **"He thinks werewolves are after him."**

Dan, confused: **"Why?"**

Penny: **"Who cares he's psycho, How do we get out of here?"**

Dan, slowing down: **"Hang on I think we lost him."**

Dan pulls out his phone: **"Dam it no signal, Leonard what about your cell?"**

Leonard, still a little dazed: **"Err hold on for a second just let my head stop spinning."**

Leonard checks his pocket then checks all his other pockets frantically.

Leonard, franticly: **"Oh this is not good, I must've dropped it when I was on the ground floor."**

Dan: **"Listen our situation hasn't changed theirs a radio in my car we can call for backup using that, we just have to escape."**

Penny: **"So how do we do that?"**

Leonard, pointing back the way they came: **"Well we can't take the stairs with Robocop version b, between us and them, Dan how did you get in?"**

Dan, looking around: **"Pile of crates leading up to an open window, this way come on."**

As they are running towards the window the three enter a room full of old dusty cubical work spaces, Kevin then enters by a side door and sees them.

Kevin, shooting at them: **"I found you hahahaa."**

Dan pulls Penny down out of the way behind one cubical while Leonard jumps behind a separate cubical.

Leonard, to Penny and Dan: **"I'll keep him occupied you guys get out."**

Penny: **"No we're all getting out."**

Leonard, firmly: **"This was the plan all along, I keep him busy while Dan gets you out, I can double around and go back down the stairs."**

Penny: **"But what happens if he gets you."**

Leonard: **"In that armor of his he's slower and his vision is impaired, I'm the smallest and fastest; I'll buy you some time to get out."**

Leonard runs for the door that they entered by, as Leonard goes he is firing wildly at Kevin.

Kevin, happily: **"Run you dog run!"**

Leonard runs into a room only to realize that it's a dead end, knowing there is no way he can fight Kevin directly with his silver armor he looks around for anything he can use.

A few seconds later Kevin enters the room.

Kevin, searching for Leonard: **"Come out; come out, wherever you are. You know I have to say I'm starting to get a little board now."**

From behind an old filing cabernet, Leonard swings a chain around Kevin like a cowboy lassoing a bull.

Leonard, taking a tight grip of the chain: **"Let's see if I can make it more exciting."**

With all of his lycan strength he swings Kevin straight into and through a thin wall into the next room. Seeing Kevin getting up Leonard notices a window behind Kevin.

Kevin, groggily: **"Is that all you've got?"**

Leonard, seeing one other option: **"Oh what the Hell."**

Letting out a cry of anger Leonard runs straight at Kevin and grabs him around the waist. Feeling the silver burning into his skin Leonard jumps straight out the window with Kevin, both of them locked together come crashing down into the ground.

In more pain then Leonard has ever known in his life, he roles off an out cold Kevin. Seeing his right hand burnt by the silver, he takes off his shirt and wraps it around hand out of fear of infection or something else like that.

After a few seconds Leonard turns around to see some police cars pull up.

Officer1: **"Freeze police!"**

Leonard, Getting to his feet: **"Relax."**

Dan and Penny come running over.

Officer2, looking from Kevin to the smashed window: **"This your workmanship Dan?"**

Dan, shaking his head: **"Sorry Jim not this time, Is he still in there Leonard?"**

Leonard, nodding: **"Yeah he's in there alright."**

Penny, to Leonard: **"Come on you lets go home."**

Jim: **"Dan I'm going to need you to fill me in on what happened, Terry dig that guy out of that stuff and cuff him." **

Terry: **"Okay Jim."**

Penny, to Leonard: **"Leonard I have to tell you something, back at the restaurant..."**

Leonard, interrupting: **"Oh no that reminds me I need to call Professor Mathews and cancel that lecture I was going to give today."**

Penny: **"Come again?"**

Leonard: "**When I went to the bar at the restaurant I met a Professor Eleanor Mathews, I over heard her on the phone trying to get a speaker for her class in theoretical physics, I said I could do it for her."**

Penny, relived: **"And she wrote her contact details on a napkin for you."**

Before Leonard could say anything he sees Kevin knocking Officer Terry away and grabbing his gun, he takes aim at both Leonard and Penny. Leonard pushes Penny to the floor, as Kevin fires three times, a fourth shot is fired from Dan's shotgun killing Kevin.

Leonard, lying on top of Penny: **"Are you okay?"**

Penny, smiling: **"Yeah, I'm okay, how about you?"**

Leonard: **"I'm not so good."**

Leonard then passes out still on top of her; she feels a warm liquid on her arm. Penny raises it to see fresh blood on her arm.

----

In the local hospital waiting room Dan is walking back and forth impatiently. Claire and Amy enter.

Claire, fearfully: "**Any news?**"

Dan, pointing down the hallway: **"Penny's being examined and Leonard still in surgery, that's all they're telling me."**

Amy: **"Well at least nobodies dead."**

Dan: **"Where's Jake?"**

Claire: **"He's looking after Jesse, as soon as we know something I've got to call him and let him know."**

Amy: **"How are ya feeling Son?"**

Dan: **"I don't know, I killed somebody, I know he was a murder but I just don't feel Good nor bad about it, just empty."**

A doctor calls walks into the waiting room.

Doctor: "**Is there a Dan Morgan?"**

Dan, rushing over to the doctor with Amy and Claire: **"Yeah that's me what happened?"**

Doctor: **"Well it's in regards to your sister Penny, she appeared fine just a little dehydration and in need of some sleep. The problem is she refusing to even try resting or calming down for that matter, I was hopping you could enlighten me a little?"**

Amy, speaking up: **"I'll get her to calm down doctor while Dan will explain, Claire why don't you come with me."**

Doctor: **"Thank you she is in exam room 3."**

Amy and Claire walk off.

Dan: **"You see doc my sister has a slight phobia of hospitals. Our farther died in hospital right in front of her eyes when she was seven and since then she has always been terrified of being in one." **

Doctor, nodding: **"I understand Mr. Morgan thank you."**

A surgeon enters the waiting room and walks over to Dan.

Surgeon, pointing to Dan: **"Are you the cop who brought in the gunshot victim?"**

Dan: **"Yeah how is he?"**

Surgeon: **"Does he have any next of kim?"**

Dan: **"We're trying to get a hold of them now. Is Leonard Okay?"**

Surgeon: **"I shouldn't say until they get here first."**

Dan: **"Please what is it?"**

Surgeon: **"We where able to remove two of the bullets without any complications, but the third was in an odd place by his spinal cord, we removed the bullet, however at the moment we don't know of any permanent damage he is still under from the anesthetic."**

Dan: **"What are his odds?"**

Surgeon: **"It's fifty-fifty ether way I'm afraid we won't know until he wakes up, Best case scenario no damage, next case scenario he could have temporary lost use of his legs and just needs a few months of physical therapy, he'll be back to normal."**

Dan: **"And worst case?"**

Surgeon: **"Permanent lost of the use of his legs."**

Dan: **"Thanks for letting me know, is he okay for visitors?"**

Surgeon: **"I don't see any problem; I'll have a nurse show you the way."**

/////////////////////////////////////////////

That's all for now HAHAHAHA, only one chapter left for this story. Oh and a small bit of insider information, there will be a cure but it won't be in this story and before it's found, things will get worst.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay kids it's been a great ride, but it's time for the last chapter. And so here it is the final chapter for this story. It has been a joy reading you reviews thank so much and enjoy the show.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A few hours later Leonard is still asleep in the hospital bed. Penny is sleeping in the chair next to him. After a while Leonard opens his eyes and looks around, at seeing Penny safe, he smiles. Remembering how uncomfortable the chairs in a hospital can be, Leonard sits up puts one of his pillows under Penny's head.

Penny, suddenly waking up: **"Abraham Lincoln."**

Leonard: **"Sleep well?"**

Penny, wiping away drool from her mouth: **"I dreamt I was on a game show and I couldn't talk." **

Penny, realizing that Leonard is awake: **"Wait a second you're awake, how are you feeling?"**

Leonard: **"A little thirsty, hungry and my legs feel a little num, other then that I feel fine."**

Penny's eyes go wide with fear as she hears his legs feel num. Before she can say anything in walks David wearing a pair of glasses and dressed as a doctor.

David, smiling: **"Excellent you're up and awake, Miss Morgan would you mind stepping out side while I examine the patient."**

Penny, to Leonard: **"I'll just be outside okay."**

Once Penny leaves the room David takes her seat.

David: **"So does she know about you?"**

Leonard: **"No I never changed in front of her or anyone else."**

David: **"Good, Listen before you got shot, was you exposed to any silver?"**

Leonard: **"Yeah it was right before I got shot, why?"**

David: **"The silver made your body more tolerable to pain and damage for a few minutes, in that time one of the bullets did some damage to your spinal cored."**

Leonard, Worried: **"I'm paralyzed?" **

David takes out a pen and pokes the bottom of Leonard's foot coursing it to jump.

David: **"Nope you'll be fine; the only bad thing is you maybe using a walking stick for a while, Oh and don't change until you can walk without the stick. It'll be frustrating. "**

Leonard: **"Well how long is that going to be?"**

David: **"Six months give or take, don't worry a year tops."**

Leonard: **"I guess that's something to be happy about." **

David: **"Anyway you'll be discharged in two day's your apartment building will be complete in about a week."**

Leonard: **"You know I think I'm really going to miss this place?"**

David, getting up to leave: **"Get some sleep kid, I'll tell your girlfriend and her family your okay."**

Leonard: **"We're not going out."**

David just smiles to himself as he leaves the room.

----

A little over a week later and Penny is waiting outside Leonard and Sheldon's apartment door.

Penny, calling down the stairs: **"You know I can't believe the new super fixed the elevator and you don't want to use it?"**

Leonard slowly coming up the stairs: **"I need the exercise, I kind of wish it wasn't working?"**

Penny: **"Seriously?"**

Leonard, just getting to the top of the stairs: **"It has a sense of familiarity."**

Penny: **"You know it would have been a lot quicker, if you would have let me help you up the stairs."**

Leonard: **"Like I said I have to get use to this, so I might as well practice when somebody is around just incase I do need help."**

Leonard finally reaches the top of the stairs.

Leonard: **"Although at this pace it's going to take me all morning just to pick up the mail."**

Penny, hands Leonard an envelope with his name on it: **"Speaking of mail I found this tapped on to your door."**

Leonard reads the letter and a look of depression appears on his face.

Penny: **"What's up?"**

Leonard, depressed: **"It's a letter from Sheldon, he had a new lock installed and he left me a new key in our mail box."**

Penny: **"So if it's the stairs give me your key and I'll go and get it?"**

Leonard: **"Well there lies the problem the only key we have for it is on the table next to the couch in the apartment."**

Penny: **"I'm guessing from the fact that this letter is here Sheldon is out somewhere else?"**

Leonard: **"He's giving a lecture, and he won't be back until tomorrow night."**

Penny: **"You can stay at my place until then."**

Leonard: **"Is that okay I don't want to be an inconvenience?" **

Penny entering her apartment: **"Don't be silly, get in here we'll have a movie night I'll make some popcorn."**

**-----**

The next morning Leonard and Penny are both asleep on Penny's couch arms around each other protectively. Penny is the first to open her eyes, as slowly as she can she gets up trying not to wake up Leonard, and goes to her bed room to get changed for work.

As she comes back in Leonard is just standing up.

Penny, seeing Leonard wobble a little: **"Hay you should have called me, here let me help you."**

Leonard, holds up his hand to stop her: **"I'm okay I got it."**

Penny: **"I can't believe I have to go back to work today." **

Leonard: **"Anything I can do to help out?"**

Penny: **"Can you carry three meals while other people ask you stupid questions?"**

Leonard: **"What kind of questions?"**

Penny: **"Well there was this one time when a customer complained because her scrambled eggs was too scrambled."**

Leonard: **"Point taken anything else I can do?"**

Penny, heading out the door: **"Nope not really, Just I don't know relax."**

Leonard: **"Err Okay."**

Penny leaves the apartment and Leonard goes over the refrigerator and looks inside.

Leonard, to himself: **"Well no Batteries this time, although no food in ether, I guess I'll get some groceries for today."**

As Leonard leaves Penny's apartment, he finds Penny deep in thought in the hallway.

Leonard, Confused a little: **"Penny I thought you went to work, what are you doing here?"**

Penny: **"I err forgot some thing."**

Leonard: **"Okay I'm going to grab some groceries you want anything?"**

Penny, nervously: **"Nope I'm fine."**

Leonard, starting to walk away: **"I'll see you tonight then."**

Penny, blurting it out: **"How come you've never asked me out?"**

Leonard, stopping dead in his tracks: **"What?"**

Penny: **"I just can't figure it out, I mean I know you like me and I know you've had relationships before, so I'm thinking why?"**

Leonard, feeling the patchiness of sweet appearing: **"We err you see I umm, that is, I thought you would say no and we wouldn't be able to spend time together."**

Penny: **"Are you telling me a guy, who runs into a burning building, faces off against a mass murder and takes three bullets in the back to protect someone. Is scared to ask a woman out?"**

Leonard, nervously: **"Well technically, I was in the building at the time but essentially yes."**

Penny: **"Fine, how about if I ask you out?"**

Leonard, speechless: **"What?"**

Penny: **"Do you want to go out tonight on a date?"**

Leonard unable to form words just nods his head happily.

Penny, smiling: **"Okay now I'm really late so have to go I'll see you tonight."**

Leonard: **"Great I'll see you tonight."**

Penny: **"Oh and before I go."**

Penny walks over to him and kisses him passionately on the lips, after they part lips both of them have massive smiles on their faces.

Penny, winking at him: **"I'll see you later hansom?"**

She then rushes off to work.

Leonard, still standing there with a huge grin on his face waits for the elevator to arrive.

------

After what feels like too long of a day, Leonard walks in to the lobby of the building carrying some grocers. After calling the elevator he enters, just as the doors are about to close Penny enters.

Penny: **"Wait, wait hold the elevator." **

Leonard stops the door from closing while she gets in.

Penny: **"Thanks."**

Leonard: **"No problem."**

A silence starts to set in between them.

Penny: **"Are you nerves about this date as well?"**

Leonard: **"I'm so nerves that my sweet glands have stopped working form exhaustion."**

Penny: **"So what shall we do for this date I mean?"**

Leonard: **"Well we can catch a movie then dinner at that new steak house."**

Before Penny can reply the lift jerks to a stop.

Penny, while pushing the buttons: **"You've got to be kidding me, everything is brand new."**

Leonard: **"Which floor are we on?"**

Penny: **"Id say some where between floor three and four."**

Leonard, takes out the emergency phone: **"Hello, hi we're stuck in the elevator between third and four floor….. Oh okay thank very much." **

Leonard, after hanging up: **"They said as soon as the super gets back from his civil war reenactment party he'll get on to it."**

Penny: **"So we're going to be here a while?"**

Leonard: **"Looks that way."**

Some time later in to the very late hours of the night Penny and Leonard enter the hallway between their apartments.

Penny, stopping outside her door: **"Hell of a first date right?" **

Leonard: **"Well I had a great time."**

Penny: **"Seriously?" **

Leonard: **"Well what could have been better then spending it with you?"**

Penny: **"Oh that's so sweet but how about having something to eat, I'm just going to grab a sandwich go to sleep."**

Leonard: **"Well that could be a problem?"**

Penny: **"Oh god now what?"**

Leonard just points to her apartment door smiling. She opens the door to find Maggie putting some steaks onto two plates.

Maggie: **"Leonard texted me and asked to bring some steaks and start cooking them."**

Penny: **"Who are you?"**

Maggie: **"Just call me Mags, I'm a friend of Leonard's."**

Penny: **"How did you get in?"**

Maggie: **"I picked the lock, sorry about that and on that note I better go, champagne is in the fridge along with desert."**

Penny: **"Thank you I guess."**

Maggie: **"Don't worry about, Bye." **

With that Maggie leaves Penny's apartment with just her and Leonard in it.

Leonard: **"Are you angry?"**

Penny: **"A little yeah but more confused when did you text her?"**

Leonard: **"When I asked you to turn around so I could pee into that bottle."**

Penny: **"Well it was a surprise and I do love steak, so no I'm not angry."**

Penny takes out the champagne and pours two glasses and hands one over to Leonard.

Penny: **"So what shall we drink to?" **

Leonard: **"To finding our way?"**

Penny: **"To finding our way."**

Outside the building as Maggie is exiting she bumps into Sheldon.

Sheldon: **"Oh Maggie, hello I suspect from your exit Leonard has returned, how is his condition?"**

Maggie: **"Hay good looking he's holding up well enough, in fact at this moment I think he's feeling the best he's ever been, how's that theory of yours coming around?"**

Sheldon: **"Well since you ask I'm still working on it."**

Maggie: **"You know I've got the rest of the night off, you want me to take a look at it for you."**

Sheldon: **"I believe the percentage of there being a second error in my work is highly unlikely."**

Maggie: **"Really so what was the percentage for there being a first error?"**

Sheldon: "**Very well but if anyone asks your waiting for Leonard." **

Maggie: **"Don't worry your secret is safe with me?"**

Sheldon: **"I'm sorry was that an attempt at a humors joke?"**

Maggie: **"That and some light flirting, shall we?"**

Maggie walks back into the building.

Sheldon, to himself: **"How odd my heart rate seems to have increased."**

With that he follows after her.

**The end.**

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Yeahyyyy!!!!! I've done it, okay people just to let you know I am working on a sequel. But first I'm going to write it out completely. By the way let me ask you a question, If lycans and vampires hide in the shadows of mankind, what hides deeper in the darkness.


End file.
